The present invention relates to apparatus and methods adapted for use in waste recycling and conversion, more especially in association with the recycling and conversion of municipal solid waste (MSW) derived for example from domestic and commercial refuse or garbage.
Known apparatus and methods of which the applicant is aware are not as efficient as is desired, and are used in association with land filling and incineration which can lead to problems of toxic or hazardous air emissions and land pollution.
The apparatus and methods of the invention are especially although not exclusively adapted for use in association with waste management procedures which avoid the problems associated with land filling and incineration, as all the products are marketable, and there are no toxic or hazardous air emissions nor is there release of land pollutants.